Portal Jumper
by PhoenixQuaffle
Summary: Join Eleanor as she discovers her hidden talents. Can she help the dwarves of Erabor reclaim their homeland? And why does Thorin Oakensheild keep staring at her? What's a girl from another world to do?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Dear Reader, **

**Thank you for reading this story. It would be highly appreciated if you could read and review it as I am curious to know what you think! Your opinion is important to me and are what will keep this story going! So enjoy the story and I will update it as soon as possible! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than my OC. **

**Chapter One: An unexpected Visitor. **

Bilbo Baggins was angry… and annoyed. How dare thirteen dwarves waltz into his house as if they owned it! And how dare they eat all his food and destroy the plumbing! All he had wanted to do was sit down to eat his supper before turning in for the evening, but no just as he had sat down there was a knock at the door... it had been a dwarf. How odd, he had thought… and they had kept coming!

The last dwarf to arrive had been Thorin Oakensheild, and Bilbo had been scared stiff just looking at him! Even though they had destroyed his house and annoyed him to no end the other dwarves were quite a merry group. Thorin wasn't. He looked as if he had eaten something quite foul before he had arrived.

Thorin had just finished the bowl of soup that had been given to him… how he got it Bilbo would never know… and the dwarves were getting ready for whatever it was they were in Bilbo's house for. Thorin seemed to be scolding Fili and Kili, when everyone heard a strange noise from the ceiling.

As one the company and Bilbo turned to look at Gandalf, only to find that he looked just as confused as they did. Turing back to look at the ceiling they noticed an odd glow coming from it. Suddenly a window like structure appeared in the ceiling, and Bilbo gave a squeak of annoyance. That was all he needed… a window in the roof! Only it wasn't a window… more of a portal, no one knew this of course, only Gandalf, as he is a wizard and they tend to know these types of things.

Intently Bilbo, Gandalf and the dwarves watched, the meeting momentarily forgotten, and waited. The once unclear surface began to become clear and they could see through the window a young girl.

"A portal to another world…" Gandalf muttered to himself, but apparently not quite enough for the others not to hear as they all turned to look at him.

"Excuse me?" Asked Bilbo, while the dwarves look on. 'What are you talking about Gandalf?"

"That my dear hobbit is a portal to or from another world. Which it is I am not sure of at the moment, but I am sure we will find out quite soon!"

As he said that everyone turned back to the window that they now knew was a portal, and watched. It seemed to be that the portal was following the young girl. Suddenly they could hear things through the portal, and so they listened. At first it was faint, barely hearable, but gradually it got louder, until they could hear what was being said.

"HA! I win! I win!" Cheered the young girl they had been watching.

"No fair!" Called another voice. "You always win Elle, why don't you let me win for once!"

"I can't let you win!" Cried Elle. "You have to earn it!"

The other girl rolled her eyes, and the two girl burst out laughing. It was starting to get dark, but neither seemed to notice. The dwarves and watched. Why were they seeing this young lass and her friend? It didn't make sense.

"ELEANOR! COME INSIDE DINNERS READY!" yelled a body less voice.

Eleanor sighed. "Night Annie. See you tomorrow." And with that Eleanor was off.

The dwarves watched intently, so the lass's name was Eleanor, not Ellie, because it was no doubt that it had been her mother who had called her. The dwarves watched in shock as Eleanor turned on the taps to wash her hands, as there was a flash of white light and she screamed. Then the portal was gone, and in its place on the table was a young girl. The same one from the portal. Eleanor had come to Middle Earth.

Slowly she opened her eyes, and looked up at Thorin, as he was right in front of her, and gasped.

"Oh no! No, no, no, no! This isn't possible!" She exclaimed before her eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted.

Thorin was in shock, why had she reacted that way when she saw him? Why did he feel worried anyway?

"Well that explains what sort of portal it is." Exclaimed Gandalf.

The dwarves and Bilbo just turned to look at him with their mouths hanging open. What had just happened?


	2. Chapter 2

Eleanor was confused. She had been getting ready for dinner, when there was a strange flash of light. When she had opened her eyes she had saw Thorin Oakensheild. How was that possible? Maybe she had hit her head or something. Slowly Eleanor opened her eyes. That wasn't the bathroom ceiling, nor was it her bedroom one. So much for it being a dream.

Carefully, Eleanor, stood up and made her way to the door. Opening it she looked out, there were voices coming from down the hall. Slowly Eleanor made her way down the hall, and peeked around the corner. Sure enough there was a wizard, hobbit, and thirteen dwarves.

"Ahh! You're awake!"

Eleanor jumped, but shyly came out from behind the wall. Fifteen pairs of eyes turned to look at her, making her feel uneasy.

"Sorry, about before." Eleanor said looking at Thorin. "I was in shock, this is all a, um, story. In my world that is." Blushing Eleanor looked down at her feet.

"What do you mean a story, my dear?"

Eleanor looked at Gandalf. "I mean to say that there is a book in my world, about what is happening here. Middle Earth is supposed to be a made up place, for children to read about."

"Prove it!" Said Thorin, making Eleanor's eyes widen, before she looked at the ground again. Too shy to look at him.

"Um…" Eleanor thought. "You have all come to Bag End, Bilbo Baggins the hobbit's home, to have a meeting about reclaiming your lost homeland, the Lonely Mountain, from the dragon Smaug, as he has not been seen in over sixty years."

"I think she has proven her worth, Thorin."

"W-w-w-what?"

"You are coming with us my dear. You will prove useful on this quest, I must say."

As if sensing her fear Thorin turned to glare at Gandalf growling, "You can't make her go against her will wizard…"

"How old are you little one?"

"Seventeen…"

"Well that settle it," remarks Gandalf, "She will have to come. She cannot stay here on her own!"

After an argument over what was to happen the dwarves began their meeting. A chair had been brought in for Eleanor to sit on, and she was placed in between Thorin and Gandalf.

Eleanor hadn't really been listening to what was being said, that is until Gandalf said "The answer lay hidden somewhere in this map, but I do not have the skill to read it."

"Moon runes"

"What?"

"The map. There are moon runes on it." Replied Eleanor. "And before you ask, no I can't read them, nor can I remember exactly what they say. I don't want to tell you the wrong thing…"

Pointing to the map Eleanor said "This is where they will appear… Unfortunately I can't remember what moon you will be able to read them on… Sorry."

"It still helps us so thank you." Said Thorin, while looking intently at her.

The other dwarves smirked at one another. It was obvious that the lass had caught the eye of their King, it was only a matter of time before he fell in love with her.

Once again Eleanor sat quietly as the meeting continued. When Bilbo was given his contract, a smile began to form on her face. The dwarves all looked at her in confusion, not sure as to why she was suddenly smiling.

"Incineration?" Bilbo squeaked.

"Oh, aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in a blink of an eye." She said holding back giggles.

Catching on Bofur continued "Think furnace with wings!"

The other dwarves looked at the two of them in confusion. What were they doing?

"Flash of light, searing pain…" continued Eleanor.

"And POOF! You're nothing more than a pile of ash!" Bofur and Eleanor finished together.

Eleanor turned around just as Bilbo uttered "Nope." And fainted.

"I have wanted to do that for a while." Said Eleanor grinning at Bofur, who grinned back.

"You have?" Questioned Kili.

"Yep! It has to be one of my favourite parts of the story. I honestly don't know why…"

Standing up Eleanor went over to Bilbo, so that she could put him in a chair. Fili and Kili quickly helped her and together the three of them carried the hobbit into the living room.

When Eleanor was gone Thorin turned to look at Dwalin. His best friend had a horrible smirk on his face, which Thorin was quite suspicious of.

"So… when are you going to kiss the lass?"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hiya all! **

**How are all you wonderful people this fine day? Before you start the story there are just a couple of things. **

**I am currently doing my final year at high school and I won't be able to update a frequently as I would like. This doesn't mean that I won't try to in my spare time though! **

**I haven't been getting and reviews for this story. I would appreciate it if you could give me some feedback so that I know what you like or don't like about the story. **

**Thanks guys! I will start the next chapter as soon as possible! **

**Luv, PhoenixQuaffle**

Eventually with the help of Fili and Kili, Eleanor was able to hoist the unconscious hobbit into an armchair. Thanking the brothers Eleanor made her way back out to the dining room, passing Gandalf on the way. As she approached she noticed that all the dwarves, minus Fili and Kili who had yet to come back, smiling at Thorin, and Thorin scowling right back.

Slowly the dwarves seemed to notice that Eleanor was back and the smiles slowly transformed into smirks. Suspiciously Eleanor re-took her seat. They were up to something, she just knew it. Cautiously Eleanor turned towards Thorin, still suspicious of the other dwarves.

"Um, Thorin?" She asked as he turned to look at her.

"Yes?"  
"Do I have to sign a contract too?"

Thorin looked to be thinking, so Eleanor sat quietly and waited for him to decide. The others also seemed to sense that Thorin was thinking maybe a little too hard for such a simple answer, and the smirks grew, Dwalin's especially.

"No, you don't have to sign anything" Thorin finally answered.

"Okay"

Slowly the dwarves started to scatter around the house, looking at everything Bilbo owned. Eleanor slowly left to explore the house as well, until she ran into Gandalf.

"Ahh, just who I was looking for! These should fit you, they are an elvish child's clothes but you are small enough that they will fit." He said handing Eleanor a small bag.

"Um thank you Gandalf, but elvish clothes? Do you really think that that is a good idea?"

"Of course it is! The dwarves can't expect you to travel Middle Earth in a dress now can they?!"  
"I suppose not…"

"Good" said Gandalf leaving Eleanor with the bag.

Bag in hand Eleanor made her way to the living room where the rest of the dwarves were. Throughout her exchange with Gandalf they had sung the song of the Lonely Mountain. Yet again she had missed a song…

Sitting down Eleanor opened the bag Gandalf had given her. She was curious as to why he would have a child elf's clothes, but the thought hadn't occurred until she had sat down.

"What's in the bag Lass?" Asked Balin.

"Clothes… Gandalf gave them to me, "because he said that I can't wonder Middle Earth in my dress…"

"Why would Gandalf have clothes with him?"  
"No idea, the more important question you should ask I suppose is why he has children's clothes and why are they…"

"Why are they what, little one?" Questioned Thorin.

"Elvish…" Eleanor answered meekly.

Thorin's eyes widened as Eleanor muttered that single word. Slowly he turned to scowl at the wizard.

"And why would you have elvish clothes for her, wizard?"

"They were given to me by Lord Elrond the last time I was in Imlardis. Apparently the Lady Galadriel had had a vision and told him I would need them eventually."

Reluctantly the dwarves turned back to Eleanor, or sitting down and getting comfortable. Thorin made his way over, ignoring the others and sat next to her. Eleanor blushed slightly, but opened the bag.

The dwarves started to lean forward as Eleanor started to pull items from the bag. She was extremely aware of how close Thorin had subconsciously moved towards her. The first item she removed was a lavender coloured tunic, next was a pair black tights, made from some thick material Eleanor had never seen or felt before, this was followed by a corset in black and purple. So far the outfit didn't look even remotely elvish, and the dwarves seemed to have noticed as they all look calmer than before. Next she pulled out a pair of black knee high boots, which were obviously elvish due to the patterns imprinted on them, and lastly was a beautiful purple cloak with golden trimmings.

Eleanor smiled, everything was purple, her favourite colour. How appropriate, they must have been picked just for her. Out the corner of her eye Eleanor saw Thorin pick up one of the boots and examine it.

"I suppose they will do…" Said Thorin reluctantly, "At least until we can get you something non-elvish."

Eleanor suppressed a giggle and nodded. Personally she liked the outfit. It fitted her personality wonderfully, but she didn't want to annoy the dwarves. That would not end well.

One by one everyone got ready for bed. Eleanor had claimed the couch before the dwarves could say anything, although she had noticed that they stayed always from it, as if they wanted her to sleep there. Finally once all the dwarves, and Gandalf were settled, Eleanor fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning Eleanor was the first to wake up. The dwarves were still snoring peacefully and Gandalf had his hat over his eyes. Deciding that now would be a good time to get changed, Eleanor grabbed her bag and went to stand up. As she stood she noticed that there was a dwarf at her feet.

Thorin…

Eleanor blushed and carefully stepped over him, and made her way to the bathroom. Once there Eleanor quickly changed into the clothes Gandalf had given her, and got ready for the day.

Once she had finished in the bathroom, Eleanor made her way back to the living room to put her bag down, and noticed everyone was still fast asleep.

"I shall make breakfast for them!" Eleanor muttered to herself.

Making her way into Bilbo's pantry, Eleanor scavenged up what the dwarves hadn't eaten the night before. It wasn't much, but at least they would all be able to have something to eat before they left, and there would still be something for Bilbo to eat when he awoke.

Eleanor had just put the last thing on the table when she heard movement in the living room. Quickly she grabbed herself some breakfast and moved out of the way. Just in time too, because as soon as she moved thirteen dwarves and a wizard come into the kitchen to get some food. Within seconds the food was gone, and Eleanor was glad she put some aside for Bilbo.

One by one the dwarves finished their breakfast, thanked Eleanor for making it, and went to get ready to leave. Once all the dwarves had left Gandalf helped Eleanor to clean Bilbo's dishes and put them away.

Soon thirteen dwarves, a wizard, and a portal jumper, were all outside of Bag End ready to leave.

"Eleanor!" Thorin called, "Do you know how to ride?"

"Yes! I love riding!" Eleanor answered excitedly.

Thorin gave her a small smile, barely noticeable, and handed her the reins of a small black pony. Excitedly Eleanor climbed up onto the pony and waited for the others to do so.

The dwarves couldn't help but smile. The lass was almost bouncing in the saddle, waiting to go. Eventually everyone was mounted and they set off, and soon the dwarves were placing bets on whether Bilbo would turn up or not.

"I bet five gold pieces that he turns up!" Eleanor shouted from the front of the line near Thorin and Dwalin.

"You don't even have any gold…" Thorin said from beside her.

"I know, but I know the story, remember, so any dwarf silly enough the bet against me is going to be five gold coins lighter!"

Thorin and Dwalin looked at each other in amusement. The lass was right the others were very stupid to bet against her, and if she was right, by the end of the day she would go from an empty money bag to a full one.

Not thirty minutes later the Company heard a voice call out,

"Wait!"


	4. The Author Lives!

Hello my wonderful readers!

This a note to let you know that I WILL be continuing with my story. I have just recently finished my final exams for High School, and so up till this point have been busy stressing over them, but now that they are done I should be able to update more often!

Sorry to those of you who have been waiting for so long, I really appreciate the patients,

Love always,

PhoenixQuaffle


End file.
